sgdeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Atlantis Expedition
'HEADQUARTERS' *'Commanding Officer:' TBD **'Rank:' TBD **'Grade:' TBD *'Executive Officer:' TBD **'Rank:' TBD **'Grade:' TBD *'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer': TBD **'Rank:' TBD **'Grade:' TBD 'STAFF DEPARTMENTS' *'Personnel & Administration (J1): '''The personnel and administration officer supervises personnel and administration systems. This department functions as the essential administrative liaison between the subordinate units and the headquarters, handling personnel actions coming from the bottom up (such as a request for an award be given to a particular soldier) or from the top down (such as orders being received from the army level directing a particular soldier be reassigned to a new unit outside the command). In army units, this person is often called the Adjutant. S1 also works with the postal mailing office. **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank: TBD ***'''Grade: O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Intelligence & Security (J2): '''The plans & strategy office is responsible for civil military operations (CMO) strategy planning. At the unit level, the S5 is the primary adviser to the Commander on the civilian-to-military and military-to-civilian impact of the mission/operation within the Host Nation's (HN) Area of Interest (AOI), Area of Operations (AO) or the Target area of Interest (TAOI). The G5 serves as the Mission Support Office (MSO) at the Division level and HHC for civil military plans and strategy. **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Operations (J3): The operations office, which may include plans and training. The operations office plans and coordinates operations, and all things necessary to enable the formation to operate and accomplish its mission. In most units, the operations office is the largest of the staff sections and considered the most important. All aspects of sustaining the unit's operations, planning future operations, and additionally planning and executing all unit training, fall under the responsibility of operations. The operations office is also tasked with keeping track of the weekly training schedules. In most military units (i.e. battalion, regiment, and brigade), the operations officer carries the same rank as theexecutive officer (XO), but would obviously rank third in the unit's chain of command. **'''Commanding Officer: TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O5 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O4 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 II *'Logistics (J4): '''The logistics office is responsible for managing logistical support and providing all manner of supplies and services such as ammunition, fuel, food, water, maintenance, materials, engineering, and transportation. In U.S. military staff structure, all medical equipment, consumables, support equipment and vehicles, e.g. tents, ambulances, etc., are included in the Logistics office. All medical personnel are members of the Logistics team. The senior medical officer and/or senior medical enlisted member also report directly to the commanding officer. In other words, the medical support required by a unit is considered to be a logistics "function" and all that it takes to perform that functions are considered logistics "assets." **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Plans & Strategy (J5): The plans & strategy office is responsible for civil military operations (CMO) strategy planning. At the unit level, the S5 is the primary adviser to the Commander on the civilian-to-military and military-to-civilian impact of the mission/operation within the Host Nation's (HN) Area of Interest (AOI), Area of Operations (AO) or the Target area of Interest (TAOI). The G5 serves as the Mission Support Office (MSO) at the Division level and HHC for civil military plans and strategy. **'''Commanding Officer: TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Signal ''(i.e., communications or IT) ''(J6): '''The communications office directs all communications and is the point of contact for the issue of communications instructions and protocol during operations as well as for communications troubleshooting, issue, and preventative maintenance. Communications at this level is paired with digital as well as voice (radio, computer, etc.). At the unit level, S6 is also usually responsible for all electronic systems within a unit to include computers, faxes, copy machines, and phone systems. **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade: O4 **'''Executive Officer: TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Training (J7): '''The training branch will organize and coordinate training activity conducted by a Headquarters and also supervise and support subordinate units. **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' '''TBD ***'Grade: O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Finance & Contracts (J8): '''The finance branch, not to be confused with Administration from which it has split, sets the finance policy for the operation. Operationally, the Administration and Finance may be interlinked, but have separate reporting chains. **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBF ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Civil-Military Co-operation (CIMIC) (J9): Civil-Military Co-operation or Civil Affairs are the activities that establish, maintain, influence, or exploit relations between the military forces, the government or non-government civilian organisations and authorities, and the civilian populace in a friendly, neutral, or hostile area of operations in order to facilitate military operations and consolidate and achieve mission objectives. See Army FM 41-10. **'''Commanding Officer: TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' E9 I *'Legal (J10): '''Judge Advocates serve primarily as legal advisors to the command to which they are assigned. In this function, they can also serve as the personal legal advisor to their commander. Their advice may cover a wide range of issues dealing with administrative law, government contracting, civilian and military personnel law, law of war and international relations, environmental law, etc. They also serve as prosecutors for the military when conducting courts-martial. In the United States military, they are charged with both the defense and prosecution of military law as provided in the Uniform Code of Military Justice. Highly experienced officers of the JAG Corps often serve as military judges in courts-martial and courts of inquiry. **'Commanding Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 - O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O2 - O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade: E8 II - E9 I *'Medical (J11): '''CMOs aboard are directly in charge of the sickbay or infirmary, commanding medical department personnel and activities. The CMOs' primary duties are the oversight and maintenance of the overall health and physical fitness of unit personnel. Furthermore as standard medical procedure, the CMO has full medical authority over any patient officially admitted into their care in their facility, including superior officers, until they are formally released from care. **'Commanding Officer: TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O3 - O4 **'Executive Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'Grade:' O2 - O3 **'Senior Non-Commissioned Officer:' TBD ***'Rank:' TBD ***'''Grade: '''E8 II - E9 I *Tau'ri Fleet *Alpha Site *Beta Site *Gamma Site *Stargate Teams